ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Leo (series)/Episodes
1. Ultraseven is defeated by Magma's pet monsters, the Giras brothers. A new Ultraman arrives, one with a dark past.... Alien Magma, Giras Brothers 2. Leo is nearly overwhelmed by the Giras Brothers and Alien Magma, but is saved by Dan. The city is not so lucky. Alien Magma, Giras Brothers 3. A mysterious alien begins attacking and brutally killing MAC members. Leo must stop it. Alien Tsuruk 4. Leo is defeated, and Dan trains Gen even harder. Unfortunately, the monster won't wait. Alien Tsuruk 5. Leo must defeat the sword monster, Kanedoras as he tries to protect the orphan, Tooru and his sister. Kanedoras 6. Leo fails to save a woman, angering her lover. He must train to defeat the new threat. Alien Karly 7. Gen is suspicious of the strange flower Kaoru found. Little does anyone realize that the flower is under the control of the evil Kendoros! Kendoros 8. Gen saves a civilian but allows the monster to get away. Gen is suspended from MAC and sent to the mountains to train... Vekira 9. Gen enjoys a day off at an amusement park with his friends. However, a space monster called Guiro has taken up residence there... Guiro 10. A kaiju arrives and Gen recognizes it as an old friend. Can he defeat it? Ron 11. Alien Kettle has come to earth, killing the father of a child. How will he deal with his grief? Alien Kettle 12. An Aboriginal man may just hold the secret to defeating a monster. Bango 13. After Gen is framed by Alien Vibe, he must discover it's secret to defeat it. Alien Vibe 14. Leo is defeated by the monster, Antales, when a mysterious boy comes into to the dojo competition and knocks out everyone in it. Who is he? Antales 15. When an alien with the ability to duplicate itself arrives in Tokyo, Gen trains to dodge it's multiple attacks. Alien Flip 16. The dreadful Alien Atler has come to earth, and Dan tells Gen he is no match for this enemy. She also has the power to wipe out entire planets... Alien Atler 17. A werewolf stalks young women during the nights. One young girl refuses to stay indoors. Alien Wolf 18. ''' A horde of vampire bats is shot down, and Momoko finds a wounded girl in a field. Tooru suspects something of her. Batton '''19. Gen and some friends go to Hokkaido, but the village doesn't allow fishing during the Bon festival. However, the Alien Boze may have been awakened. Alien Boze 20. An alien boy arrives on earth, pursued by a monster. MAC must stop it before it murders too many people and kills the gentle Bock. Bock, Dogyuh 21. Aliens are after a space goddess. Can Leo save her? Alien Alpha, Northsatan 22. While Leo is engaged in battle with 2 monster brothers, his long-lost brother, Astra arrives to assist him. Garon and Littre 23. A mischievous alien falls out of his bed onto Earth where he befriends a group of kids. He shows off his monster, Renbolar, only for one of the kids to pull off his tail that was controlling it, causing it go on a rampage. Can Ultraman Leo stop it until it's master's tail grows back? Alien Coro, Renbolar 24. When their planet is ruined by giant rebellious robots, an alien and her grandfather escape to Earth only to be hunted down by them. Luckily, Leo steps in to help. Alien Sarin, Carolyn, Gamerot 25. Evil Aliens use a giant beetle to spread poisonous garbage across Earth. Leo must stop it! Alien Clean, Satan Beetle 26. When Leo is shrunk down to a few inches by Pressure, Ultraman King, impressed by his fighting skills, arrives to assist him. Pressure 27. A savage alien with a huge appetite for apples come to Earth to eat all of our apples but MAC won't have any of that. Oni-on, Planet Apple Chicken 28. An alien narrowly escapes death from a group of villagers with the help of a former sea captain. However, the tables turn when the aliens begin to attack the village and matters get even worse when they fuse onto a giant kaiju. Alien Paradai 29. Dan sees a woman who he believes to be Anne. But the Uringa alien calls her "mother." What is the connection, and is she really Anne? Uringa 30. When a boy and his father pull out a gigantic needle that was stuck in a monster's foot, she repays them by working at their shop while the father's injured. While there, she makes special pinwheels out of her feathers. Unfortunately, these attract the vicious Alien Magma, the very alien that destroyed Leo's home planet, who is determined to kill Rolan after she refuses to marry him. This time, Leo can't let him get away! Alien Magma, Rolan 31. A mysterious old man comes to Earth with poisonous flowers that put kids in comas. Can Leo stop his evil plans? Can he save the kids? Alien Virmin, White Flower Spirit 32. A skilled female gymnast has been acting strangely lately. What secret does the moon hold about her? Princess Kaguya, Kiraa 33. When Leo is out-matched by the kaiju, Alien Akumania, his brother returns to help him in battle again. Alien Akumania 34. (minor) Ultraman Jack arrives on Earth to take Seven's Ultra Eye back to the Land of Light for repairs. However, an evil alien gets in his way and it's all-out melee. Leo and Jack fighting together and to top it all off, a new Capsule Monster is introduced. Ashuran, Sevengar 35. A bratty kid saves an alien from being entrapped in a pot for skipping Monster school on the condition that he does his homework for him. However, this ends up humiliating him when all the answers are wrong. He then tells the little monster to destroy the school which gets him MAC's bad side. Later, MAC find him and chase him until hs grows giant. All he wants to do is go home. Will he ever? Taishoh 36. An astronaut, thought to be dead, comes back to Earth from the deadly Planet Atlanta. However, he is secretly an Alien Atlanta. Leo knows he must defeat it but the alien's lover would be devastated. Can he do it? Alien Atlanta 37. Kaoru Umeda is kidnapped by Specter under the disguise of her mum. When Gen tries to save Kaoru, she sends Alien Mazaras to Earth. He must defeat them both! Specter, Alien Mazaras 38. The evil Alien Babarue disguises himself as Leo's younger brother to retrieve the Ultra Key, meaning the Land of Light and Earth will collide. When "Astra" arrives on Earth, he tells Leo that the Ultra Brothers are after him. Will Leo see through his disguise? What will be the fate of the 2 planets? Alien Babarue 39. Leo discovers the true intentions of "Astra" and must put an end to it. Alien Barabou 40. A beast under the guise of a Flying Saucer travels from a distant planet to attack Earth. MAC doesn't detect it, and gets all but destroyed. Silver Bloome, Black Directive 41. Tooru and some friends try to attract a flying saucer. Unwittingly, they draw the attention of Black Dome, which had been summoned to earth by Commander Black. Black Dome, Black Directive 42. Another saucer, Absorba, has been summoned to earth. Gen suspects it is taking advantage of a boy's kind feelings towards animals. Absorba, Black Directive 43. The saucer monster Demos has been called down to earth by Black Directive, and begins killing the inhabitants of Gen's town. What can the ultra do in this situation? Demos, Black Directive 44. A new saucer creature has arrived on earth, but Tooru's school conflict may get in the way of its destruction. Black Garon, Black Directive 45. Scientists start investigating Black Star, and Commander Black brings in an assassin to stop them. Meanwhile, Tooru befriends a mysterious girl... Blizzard, Black Directive, Mayuko 46. A new powerful saucer creature has been summoned to earth. Two brothers have an encounter with it, but the police refuse to believe a monster is behind their accident. Black Directive, Hungler 47. Black Terrina arrives on earth, scattering pretty shells down upon Japan. Little to the humans know the evil will behind the pretty objects as they collect them. Black Directive, Black Terrina 48. Gen meets a friend who he broke up with over selfishness. The newest saucer monster may bring their conflict to the centre stage again. Black Directive, Satan Mora 49. Tooru mourns his losses and finds a teru teru bozu, unaware it is really Nova in disguise. Nova, Black Directive 50. (temporary) Bunyo has come to earth! He may not have strength, but he's smart, as Leo may soon find out.. Black Directive, Alien Bunyo 51. The most powerful saucer beast is summoned from Black Star. What will be the fate of Leo, and the fate of earth? Black End, Black Directive, Black Star Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Lists